The present invention relates to grapefruit juice. It is especially adapted to aseptically packaged juice, but is not necessarily so limited.
Some grapefruit juice is sold fresh squeezed. Most, however, is shipped or stored in frozen concentrate form and reconstituted from frozen concenrtrate when it is to be sold.
During the juice concentration process, some volatile flavor essence vaporizes. Most producers recover the vaporized essences and add at least some back to the concentrate before freezing same. This is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,822 to Smith, which issued Apr. 30, 1963 and 3,300,320 to Distelkamp, which issued Jan. 24, 1967.
Some processors also press oil from the grapefruit peels. Often, some portion of peel oil is added to the concentrate prior to freezing. This is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,300,320 to Distelkamp which issued on Jan. 24, 1967.
These frozen concentrates are then later reconstituted by dilution with water. The problem with such reconstituted juices is that they tend to taste stale, bitter and have a characteristic processed smell. Merely adding back peel oils and flavor essence has failed to insure either fresh flavor or consistent flavor.